DogDrawler's Alpha and Omega Center
by DogDrawler
Summary: A place where DogDrawler shares his Alpha and Omega world with the pawsome people that help bring his stories to life. :)
1. Intro

**Hello, readers. :) This here is where I'll be posting my story ideas, and summaries of stories I've already made. Now before you get all bored in me and leave, there's a catch. I'll be posting my story ideas on here, however only some of which I actually plan to them to become stories. If there's I story idea that I posted that I won't want to become a story (I'll let you know), by all means, you can take it. You just gotta let me know so I can delete it.**

**Anyway, I'll also post longer, more detailed summaries of stories I've already made or plan to make. You can give me your opinion on the story if you like. :) I don't care. This is for my fans. Have fun and explore. I'll update as much as I can.**

**Sincerely,_ DogDrawler_**

* * *

><p>Table of Contents<p>

Page 2: Summaries on DogDrawler's current and future books.

Page 3 and beyond: Free story ideas and extras


	2. Page 2

**This is where the summaries of my current and future stories are located. They are in order of time I started them.**

* * *

><p><span>The Journey of Stormfast<span> Finished; Average chapter is 800 words long.

This story is about a cursed black wolf named Stormfast for being the fastest wolf in Jasper and how he deals with his archenemy/ex-adopted brother, Stone throughout his life. In the process, he finds a mate, creates the Southern Pack, and single-handedly stop a war.

It is mostly romantic, especially in chapters 14, 42, 52, and 53 along with lots of tragedy as many of your possible favorite characters die near the end, kinda' like Shakespeare's tragedies. There are also some bits of comedy sprinkled in there.

There are a TON of characters including Crest Animation's and my OC's. All are mostly different from each other with their own unique qualities.

I rate this story a three out of five because it's very fast paced with lot's of cliffhangers and tone swings. One chapter you'll be like, "Awwww," next chapter it's, "What the heck?!" You'll feel tons of different emotions throughout the book: sadness, awkwardness, anger, ect.. This book is very unpredictable, though at least near the end. I made a remake to fix errors in grammar and story structure.

The Journey of Stormfast 2 Unfinished; Average chapter is 2500 words long.

This story is the sequel to the original as you probably already could tell from the title. This time, Stone's exiled son, Chance plans to team up with King to unify all Jasper and Banff under their rule. Stormfast and his mate are away on a quest, leaving his son Henry in charge. When Chance does take over by overthrowing the Grand Pack leader, Stinky, Henry and the gang have to hide out in the not-for-long safety of the Northern Pack until Stormfast comes home to help. He needs to start a revolution. But to do that, requires the old controversial idea of Alphas and Omegas mixing to be resolved.

Unlike the first one, this is not really romantic. It's basically tragedy all over with a boatload of comedy mixed in. This one definitely isn't fast-paced as the chapters are like THREE times longer. Soon, it'll become my first story to go over 100,000 words. This story is very unpredictable.

Most of the characters are back, (of course the other ones are all dead) along with more characters including King, Squeaky, and Cindi.

I rate this story a four out of five because it's put together a lot better instead of having everything scrambled like the first one. Plus, there's pretty much a comedy bit for every chapter which get me to laugh. But it's not as funny as jokes from Claudette's Crush or Boyfriend.

The Legend of Kate Unfinished; Average chapter is 1000 words long.

This is a backstory for Kate and how she won the Great Wolf Games. It tells how she first met Humphrey and his friends and how her team, the Western team, led by her father Winston become underdogs. Her adversary is Nars, son of one of the best Alphas in the Northern Pack. The Northerners have been undefeated for years. It was time for a change. Winston unwillingly takes a gamble at seeing what Omegas can do on the field. Team member, Can-do though hates Omegas and vows to try to get them off the team so the Westerns have a chance to win. Meanwhile, Kate learns a new move that will make her a legend.

This is all suppose to be a suspense and friendship/family type deal. I believe there's no intended comedy here. For the first half, I make predictable on purpose, towards the end, I'll throw for a loop.

The main characters are: Kate, Humphrey, Can-do, Nars, Winston, Mooch, and Salty. The only real significant OC's in here would be Smokey, the coach to the Eastern team and Flynn, Nars's father.

I rate this story a 3.5 out 5 because in the beginning, you might feel bored or not interested. Oh, and by the way, I might just add some romance between Humphrey and Kate at the very end just mix things up. Though I haven't fully decided. What do you think?

Claudette's Crush Finished

This is about when Claudette's tries to skip out on Stinky's inauguration to become pack leader to go to the Moonlight Howl where she hopes to find her dreamed "special one." But things don't go so well... Claudette has a lot to learn about love.

This is perhaps one of the best stories I've ever written. The story is well thought out and extremely funny. The main purpose for this story was to get people like you to laugh. There's also real in depth romance and inspiring songs I wrote.

The loveable characters are of course: Claudette, Ann, Runt, Stinky, Austin, Luke, and someone else I won't say because of spoilers.

I rate this story 5 out of 5 because well... you already know. I honestly wasn't expecting this to have really good reviews but I guess I can't complain when reviewers like TheChriZ1995 give me a smile.

Alpha and Omega: History of the Packs Finished; Average part is 1100 words long.

This is a sort-of documentary of how the packs of central Jasper Pack came to be by explaining the plagues, wars, and revolutions that helped bring together the United Regions.

It's mostly tragedy, especially in Part 5.

Here, I give you details on the influences of the packs, giving insights on the wolves who made history. I give you lots of facts, trying to keep you interested. I also give you quotes so you see how those wolves felt during those times.

I rate this story three out of five because Part 2 and 3 get really boring. But Part 4 and 5 get crazy.

Claudette's Boyfriend Finished

This is the first sequel to Claudette's Crush. Now that Claudette has a boyfriend, she must face the many challenges of keeping one for instance: telling her overprotective Dad, ignoring the annoying Omega, Runt, and try to watch out for her jealous best friend who wants Claudette's boyfriend for herself.

Just like the original, tons of laughter await you when you read this. However, there is not as much romance. Claudette in has to overcome many obstacles. That's mainly what it's about. There are plenty of twists that'll leave you wondering.

This characters in this are: Claudette, Fleet, Runt, Ann, Humphrey, and Magril.

I rate this a 4.5 out 5. It has many of the same things you would've liked in the original but the plot isn't as fresh or well thought out because I sort o made it up as I went. (P.S. the ending was the total opposite than what I planned at first. I was trying to mix things up. Sorry if you were left hanging. I'll make sure to make it up with the next sequel)

Restriction Unfinished

This is the prequel to the first Alpha and Omega. It talks about how a great blizzard threatens to wipe out the population. With the snow blocking their way out, Kate and many others are trapped in Alpha School. This blizzard will explain how the many parents of those pups died trying to reach them. When Humphrey gets through, he and Kate must ride out this onslaught of snowstorms along with the intructors of the school.

I plan for this to be mostly a tregedy with some comedy to keep things in check.

Characters should be: Kate, Humphrey, Hutch, Can-do, Winston, and some others. I plan to present a special guest character in the story. You'll just have to find out.

It is too early for me to rate this story yet.


	3. Page 3

**No free story ideas yet. :)**


	4. The Journey of Stormfast Center

The Journey of Stormfast is a planned trilogy that centers around the life of a wolf named Stormfast. It is or will be the longest fanfiction story of Alpha and Omega of all time. When it's finished, it will have about 348,000 words, 180 chapters, and 9 parts. In the end, it'll involve every single recongizable charcter in the franchise and all the OCs I've created.

1. Stormfast, the fastest wolf in Jasper is taken from his pack and is driven to a place where he creates an entirely new pack, the Southern Pack. There, he must prepare for a war against a ruthless pack more deadly than the Rogues; a pack ruled by his once best friend.

2. Stone's son, Chance allies himself with King and unites Jasper and Banff as the greatest pack on Earth. Stormfast must find revolutionaries in order to restore everything. However, since the Alpha and Omega event, many wolves aren't willing to go back. They must make a decision. The fate of these wolves hangs in the balance.

3. The United Regions is in ruins. As the world enters the greatest war in history, Stormfast will take his final journey and lead all the hundreds of wolves out of their homeland in an effort to escape humanty's slaughter. With Jasper and Banff destroyed, there is nowhere to go. Wolf and mankind are on a collision course. And only one will not go extinct...


	5. DogDrawler News

DogDrawler is back from L.A. and is excessively writing Claudette's Ex-boyfriend after more than a month of writer's block. Also, he is planning soon to write the ninth chapter of the Journey of Stormfast 2.

Claudette's Ex-boyfriend completion ratio is 1:7.


End file.
